1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improved automotive safety systems and in particular to an enhanced automotive brake light control system. Still more particularly the present invention relates to an enhanced automotive brake light control system which warns vehicles behind an equipped vehicle of potential braking situations prior to action by the driver of the equipped vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive safety is an important issue in the modern world. It is not uncommon for a greater number of people in the United States to be killed in automobile accidents than by any other activity. Consequently, those having skill in this art will appreciate that the federal government and safety authorities are constantly attempting to improve the inherent safety of automobiles manufactured in the United States.
As example, it should be noted that at one time seat belts were not required within automobiles. The art and technology of seat belts have been enhanced from simple lap belts to three point shoulder harnesses with automatic tensioning devices and motorized actuators which reposition the seat belt after a passenger has entered the automobile.
Similarly, advances in crash worthiness, safety glass and passenger protection devices, such as air bags, have also rapidly evolved in recent years.
One fundamental safety feature of the modern automobile which is often overlooked are the lights and signaling devices provided with the vehicle. Federal regulations mandate specified size, mounting positions and visibility for brake lights and turn signals in order to warn passengers in the vicinity of a vehicle so equipped of the intention of the driver of that vehicle. However, the recent advent of increased popularity of larger and larger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), have severely limited the visibility of automobiles in the vicinity of such vehicles. For example, a driver behind a sport utility vehicle (SUV) in an economy or compact car suffers from almost total sensory deprivation with respect to conditions and activities in the roadway in front of the sport utility vehicle (SUV). A similar situation occurs when driving in the vicinity of large transport vehicles.
Consequently, those having skill in the art should appreciate that a method and system whereby the existence of potential braking situations in front of a vehicle which blocks visual access to the roadway would greatly enhance safety in the automotive area.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved automotive safety system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an enhanced automotive brake light control system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an enhanced automotive brake light control system which warns vehicles behind an equipped automobile of potential braking situations prior to any action by the driver of the equipped automobile.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. The method and system of the present invention may be utilized to provide enhanced automotive brake light control in vehicles having brake pedal actuated brake lights. Photosensors mounted on the front of an automobile are filtered and positioned to detect brake lights which are illuminated on other vehicles in traffic in front of that automobile. Approximate ranges to detected pairs of brake lights are determined based upon a perceived distance between each brake light in a detected pair. Thereafter, in response to detection of sudden increases in light intensity by a pair of brake lights within a predetermined approximate range, the brake lights of the equipped automobile are temporarily illuminated, without brake pedal actuation, such that a potential braking situation is communicated to vehicles behind the equipped automobile.